opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obama Talks From Both Sides Of His Mouth On Israel
by Jaxhawk It All Depends on What "Literal" Means http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6ClzUPtFlI/AAAAAAAACPk/Xb1qtzNL298/s1600-h/obamaiowa.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6ClzkPtFmI/AAAAAAAACPs/08lPQ6_85Fk/s1600-h/israel.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6Cl0EPtFnI/AAAAAAAACP0/EH4QKydwi9E/s1600-h/soros.jpg Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with radical Jihadistan. If Barack Obama or Hillary Clinton get to be President, they will need all our prayers. It is physically impossible to remove all the troops at the same time. Because of this logistic problem, the last to be extracted from Iraq will be vulnerable to attack and Massacre, by Al Qaeda whom once the withdrawal is announced, will lie in wait and prepare to kill the troops as they depart.. While we are praying we should consider the dire consequences for Israel if Senator Obama is elected President. The "Israel Insider" is reporting today on a speech given Monday by Barrack Obama in which he said the following: "Palestinian refugees do not have a "literal" right of return to Israel. He did not clarify whether that implied they had a moral, metaphorical, legal or other non-literal right to return to Israel. More controversially, Obama said he supported the division of Israel into at least two parts by a Palestinian state. This completely stunning comment came as Obama was attempting to articulate his position on key Mideast issues presently in dispute.... "The right of return Israel is something that is not an option in a literal sense," Obama said, but then went on to say that "The Palestinians have a legitimate concern that a state have a contiguous coherent mass that would allow the state to function effectively." Roget;s thesaurus defines literal with any one of the following Synonyms: accurate, actual, apparent, authentic, bona fide, critical, faithful, genuine, natural, not figurative, ordinary, real ,'' scrupulous, simple, strict, true, undeviating, unerring, unexaggerated, unvarnished, usual, veracious, verbal, verbatim, veritable, '' written. I have put some of the words in italics to Illustrate the duplicitous nature of his speech. To make an analogy that is closer to home. Let us consider the ramifications of applying his solution to the problem native Mexicans living in southern California and Nevada have with Our Country, that they believe was wrongly taken from their ancestors. Would We stand still while Congress and the President gave back a part of Southern California from the Mexican border to the Southern end of Los Angeles. Would We stand for the return of the portion of California and Arizona that included the land from Mexacali, Mexico North to Las Vegas, then East to the Arizona/ New Mexico border, then South to Aqua Prieta on the Mexican border. This would effectively cut the Southwestern United States off from the rest of United States. Not unlike what it would do to Israel if Obama's plan were implemented. People traveling or transporting goods from Colorado Springs, Co. to San Diego,Ca. would have to pass through a foreign Country! A land corridor between Gaza and the West Bank, as he has suggested, would effectively cut Israel in half, making it a non-contiguous Country. It would divided Israel into northern and southern portions by the Palestinian land-mass Obama envisions. The Democratic Presidential candidate didn't explain why it was legitimate for the Palestinians to have a coherent and contiguous territory at Israel's expense. It also would give them a position that surrounds Israel from which they could destroy them with Russian and Chinese made rockets. Barack Obama does have a record to run on, despite many critics of him who say he has done nothing of note in his two years in the Senate. It is a record that should be of concern to those who support America's only real ally in the Middle East, Israel. The following quote is one made my Reverend Jeramia Wright Pastor of the ''Trinity United Church of Christ. This '' Church and it's Pastor follow a particularly Afro-centric view of Christianity, emphasizing a Black Work Ethic, commitment to a Black Value System, and an allegiance to all Black Leadership that follows the Black Value System. A brief review of its philosophy shows that this is not your everyday Christian parish, in fact it follows a very racialist belief system that is espoused by Louis Farrakhan. This could account for Obama and his campaign's managers dropping of the name "Trinity" when discussing his church membership. Pastor Wright had this to say about the Isarel/Palestinian problem: "The Israelis have illegally occupied Palestinian territories for almost 40 years now. It took a divestment campaign to wake the business community up concerning the South Africa issue. Divestment has now hit the table again as a strategy to wake the business community up and to wake Americans up concerning the injustice and the racism under which the Palestinians have lived because of Zionism". This racist belief system stands in stark contrast to Obama's rhetoric regarding the need and desirability of racial and religious inclusiveness. The church's principles seem to belie Obama's platitudes about the need for all people - of whatever race or religion - to come together as one. Until Obama refutes his Pastor's position, We can assume he like his other benefactor, George Soros and his Democracy Alliance (whose members are called “partners,”who pay an initial $25,000 fee and $30,000 in yearly dues,and must pledge to give at least $200,000 annually to groups that Democracy Alliance endorses), are pro-Palestinian/anti-Israel! Why would any one vote for this duplicitous smooth talking man to the Presidency? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 30, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: Obama Israel Opinion Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.